Hurricane
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Quando se está no meio de uma guerra, não existe espaço para amor. - MonBela, foco na Guerra Fria.


**Hetalia não me pertence e blablabla. O esquema de nomes é o mesmo, a Amèlie é a Mônaco e tal. Essa fanfic é um presente extremamente aleatório para a CowardMontblanc. Porque, quando eu comecei a shippar MonBela, tu shippou comigo... E eu sempre quis escrever um presente pra você. Dessa vez, eu realmente gostei do resultado, então vai pra você, Di, porque sim. A música usada é Hurricane, do 30 Seconds to Mars. Eu prefiro a versão cover do Greg Parker & Joe Bell, mas enfim, isso fica a critério de vocês. x3**

**Boa leitura!~**

* * *

_No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave_

* * *

Amèlie andava rapidamente, passos pesados que faziam barulho ao bater nas poças. Sua mão estava fechada em punho, e havia decidido que bateria na primeira pessoa que a parasse - naquele momento, poderia ser um humano normal ou uma nação, ele sofreria pelo que estava acontecendo com ela. Por isso mesmo enrolou-se no cachecol e abaixou a cabeça.

Andou até chegar à Praça da Vitória, parando por um momento para observar o lugar. Realmente... Minsk era lindo de noite. Mesmo com a vista embaçada, via as luzes claramente. Limpou uma lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto, tentando sorrir. As luzes eram brancas, angelicais... Assim como Natalya, a dona daquelas terras. Angelicais e cruéis, talvez? A lembrança da garota fez a monegasca sentir uma dor no peito.

_"Vá embora"_ - aquela frase ecoou na cabeça da garota.

Se era isso que Natalya queria... Era isso que ela teria. Angelical e traiçoeira.

* * *

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath_

* * *

A chuva fina e irritante caia do lado de fora.

Natalya estava deitada em cima da cama, ouvindo atentamente o barulho dela. A janela de seu quarto estava aberta, o vento frio entrava, arrepiando o corpo da bielorrussa. As árvores do lado de fora faziam mais barulho ainda, suas folhas batendo uma contra a outra, o vento fazendo-a se mover aleatóriamente.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, encarando o teto do quarto - mais secos do que deveriam estar, notando-se a situação. Suas mãos estavam do lado da cabeça, ela respirava lentamente – e sua respiração era pesada, ressentida... Magoada.

Respirou fundo, o que era difícil. Seu pulmão parecia recusar o ar, pois sentia falta dele desde que a monegasca saiu daquela casa. Era como se sentisse o seu corpo doer mais a cada instante, como se a respiração tornasse tudo ainda pior. Não tivera opções. Nunca as teve mesmo.

Então, ressentida, fechou os olhos, tentando manter o autocontrole.

* * *

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

* * *

Ficou deitada naquela posição sem se mexer. Não conseguia mover um músculo do seu corpo sem sentir mais dor. Procurava distrair sua cabeça, pensava em músicas que gostava – mas nada conseguia distraí-la durante muito tempo. Era como se tudo formasse uma imagem mental daquela que tanto tentava se esquecer. Como se as pequenas manchas amareladas no teto do quarto formassem o rosto dela, como se as músicas contassem coisas sobre a outra... Seria melhor se ela, talvez, conseguisse parar de pensar.

Após algumas horas, ouviu barulhos em casa – seus irmãos haviam chegado. Finalmente abriu os olhos, respirando fundo. Sentou-se na cama e colocou suas luvas lentamente, olhando-as tomarem a forma de suas mãos aos poucos. Calçou seus sapatos novamente e, então, se pôs de pé - demorando um pouco para pegar equilíbrio, mas logo o conseguiu. Arght, como sua cabeça doía. Andou lentamente até a porta, abrindo-a e vendo seus irmãos e Katyusha conversarem animadamente do lado de baixo.

Observou Ivan durante alguns minutos - o sorriso vitorioso pairava no rosto de seu irmão, mas não era como se ela pudesse fazer algo quanto a isso -, então desceu a escada.

— Boa noite. — Cumprimentou seus irmãos, se sentando ao lado de Katya.

A chuva continuava caindo do lado de fora.

* * *

_Where did you go...? As days go by, the night's on fire._

* * *

Os dias passavam lentamente, como se torturassem as garotas.

Natalya estava se dedicando a sua família. Por mais que negasse, se preocupava com seus irmãos – principalmente Raivis, o mais fraco deles. Eduard protegia Raivis melhor do que a garota poderia proteger, mas mesmo assim, Natalya queria fazer algo por ele. Aliás, por todos. O humor de Ivan era instável, então nunca sabiam quando ele bateria ou dormiria abraçado a alguém.

Katya era a que mais sofria. Como uma mãe, ela protegia os bálticos e, em alguns momentos, tentava controlar o russo. Mas suas tentativas sempre eram fracassadas, sempre deixando um novo hematoma na ucraniana. Toda vez que ela aparecia machucada, a bielorrussa queria encarar o irmão, fazê-lo perceber como estava perdendo o sentido, mas sempre lhe faltou a coragem.

Amèlie fez exatamente o oposto. Afastou-se da sua família, passando horas a fio em seu estúdio de dança. Apenas viam a garota no café da manhã e na hora de dormir. Michelle, que não estava acostumada com essa distância, tentou se reaproximar – uma tentativa falha. A vida da garota agora era apenas o balé, o seu refúgio daquele mundo injusto. Um mundo que separa pessoas que se amam por pura formalidade, que as fazem mentir, que as fazem quebrar laços. Um mundo ruim.

Francis e Matthew procuravam falar com ela nas poucas vezes que a viam, mas também era falho. Ela não queria conversar, e deixou isso bem claro várias vezes. Durante essa época de silêncio, emagreceu muito, o que assustou os outros. Mas apesar de todo esse silêncio, Francis sabia o que havia acontecido. No final, todos sabiam. Nem se ela fosse uma boa atriz conseguiria esconder o que estava escrito em seu próprio rosto.

* * *

_Tell me - would you kill to save a life?_

* * *

— Até quando... Isso vai durar...? — A bielorrussa perguntou, deixando seu estado de espírito aparecer.

Não estava se sentindo bem mais. Tentava fingir, tentava simplesmente ignorar qualquer sentimento que tentasse tomar conta dela, fosse ele bom ou ruim, mas já havia se tornado impossível ignorar aquela dor no peito que sempre a abatia. Era como se fosse uma doença... A sua doença.

Ivan, mantendo seu sorriso de sempre, continuou olhando para o lado de fora. Ele era tão frio quanto a neve do lado de fora. Durante uma época, pode-se dizer que ele sentia medo de Natalya. Agora os papéis estavam invertidos.

— Isso só vai acabar quando eu estiver morto. — Virou seu rosto. Aquele sorriso, que a bielorrussa já amou, era sádico. — Porque, sestra? Pretende abandonar a família?

— Não... Nunca faria isso.

Bem no seu interior, a bielorrussa desejou a morte de seu irmão... Ou, então, a sua. Queria que isso tudo acabasse.

* * *

_Tell me - would you kill to prove you're right?_

* * *

Amèlie se apoiou na porta, ouvindo a conversa de Francis com Alfred. Estavam preocupados com seu estado e, mesmo sabendo que ela era imortal, não queriam vê-la sofrendo mais do que já estava. Então foi assim que, ignorando os avisos dos outros, Francis ligou para o americano, tentando contornar a situação. O que, para algumas pessoas, poderia ser uma invasão de privacidade, mas que não deixou a monegasca descontente.

Quando ele desligou o telefone, Amèlie ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

— Pode entrar, soeur, sei que está atrás da porta. — Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, então entrou na sala, olhando para seu irmão.

— Então...? O que ele falou?

Francis respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça no sentido negativo.

— Ele prefere morrer como um mártir a por um fim nessa guerra.

Aquelas palavras partiram o coração da garota. Não adiantava nada... As coisas continuariam daquele jeito, doa a quem doesse. Tudo graças a duas pessoas egoístas, que não conseguem ver a mais ninguém além de si mesmas.

* * *

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

* * *

Saiu da sala de estar decepcionada. Andou até o seu estúdio de dança, dando passos que ecoaram pela casa. Matthew e Michelle, que estavam sentados no sofá, observaram a garota passar por eles. A dor era evidente em seu rosto.

Ao chegar no estúdio, se trancou pelo lado de dentro, tirando a chave e jogando-a no chão, fazendo um barulho que ecoou pelo cômodo. Apenas colocou suas sapatilhas e ligou a música – não alongou, não aqueceu. Simplesmente precisava descontar sua raiva. E a única forma que conhecia de expressar os seus sentimentos sem que afetasse alguém era através da sua arte, da sua dança.

_"— M-Mas Natalya... Nós podemos fugir disso tudo, nós..._

_— Não, Amèlie. Não podemos. A realidade da nossa condição sempre nos achará."_

Fechou os olhos, se colocando na ponta dos pés e levantando uma perna. Moveu seus braços delicadamente, imitando um pássaro. Talvez pudesse criar asas, então fugiria daquele lugar, fugiria daquele mundo, de tudo que a assombra. Talvez.

_"— Vá embora. — Aquilo não era um pedido._

_— Mas Nata-_

_— Vá. Embora. Por favor, meus irmãos devem estar chegando... Não quero que eles me vejam falando com você. Se correr, pode pegar um trem e ir embora ainda hoje. Apenas... Vá."_

Mais alguns passos e a monegasca sentiu uma lágrima descendo.

_"— Você... Está me dizendo..._

_— Sim, Amèlie. Adeus."_

Voar. Medo. Assombrar. Adeus. A última palavra atingiu a garota como um soco. Perdendo o foco da dança, desconcentrou-se, caindo no chão. Fechou a mão em punhos, apoiando-as no chão e olhando para baixo. Dessa vez, deixou as lágrimas saírem juntamente a alguns gritos. Levantou-se e jogou a primeira coisa que viu no espelho, quebrando-o.

É claro que ela não pegou o primeiro trem para ir embora. Ela pegou o trem e foi para Minsk. Precisava estar perto de Natalya, mesmo que fosse assim. Ela precisava correr atrás da bielorrussa, ela sempre faria isso. Mas não sabia o que iria fazer se encontrasse a outra. Como um cão que corre atrás do carro, a monegasca não saberia como reagir se a bielorrussa simplesmente fosse de encontro a ela, ou parasse de fugir. Apenas sabia que devia procurá-la. Aquele era o seu destino.

* * *

_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

* * *

A bielorrussa sentou na cama, respirando fundo. Colocou suas mãos sobre seu colo, olhando fixamente para um ponto. Como todos os outros dias da sua vida desde que se viu sem a monegasca, ela tentava lidar com a dor da solidão, do vazio. Não reagia, simplesmente. Suas expressões pareciam congeladas, se reservou o direito de não falar, não viver mais. Pois agora, não poderia chamar aquilo de vida - era apenas um ser cuja vida lhe foi negada. Agora apenas existia, sobrevivia.

Mas, apesar disso, não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que a trouxeram para aquele estado.

_"— Oh, então você tem se encontrado com a capitalista, da~?_

_— Deixe ela fora disso, Ivan! — A garota gritou, desafiando o irmão. Este desfez o sorriso por alguns segundos, mas voltou com ele."_

O ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões. Sentiu um aperto, então fechou os olhos, respirando fundo novamente. Socialista, capitalista... Qual seria a diferença? São pessoas, são seres humanos! Amam e sentem como os outros! Será que ele nunca entenderia...?

_"— Parece que você realmente gosta da sua amiguinha capitalista. Esta amizade pode ser perigosa para as duas._

_— O-O que..._

_— Se eu a encontrar nessa casa de novo... Ela não sairá mais. Farei ela se tornar uma de nós, da~"_

Sua respiração ficou pesada. Seus olhos começaram a arder, e ela deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Sim, ela sentia, ela amava. Ela se sentia sozinha, ela amava Amèlie. E por mais que quisesse correr em direção a ela, fugir daquele lugar e ficar com a outra, sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

_"— Ela foi embora, sestra?~ — Ivan perguntou, se inclinando na cadeira._

_— Sim... Brat. — Natalya respondeu, abaixando o rosto. Katya segurou sua mão, apertando-a. Ela precisava ser forte."_

Doía. sim. Mas seria o melhor... Para ambos os lados. Mesmo que isso custasse toda a sanidade de Natalya.

* * *

_There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames_

* * *

Amèlie chegou em casa, se sentando no sofá e ficando em silêncio. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando o papel que estava em suas mãos. Era um passo cego, não sabia onde ele daria... Talvez, se tivesse sorte, conseguiria alcançá-la dessa vez. Mas caso contrário... Simplesmente iria embora.

— Já decidiu o que vai fazer, soeur? — Francis perguntou, se apoiando na beirada do sofá.

— Eu sou uma artista... Não vou abandonar o meu grupo de dança.

— Você tem certeza, Amèlie? Pode ser que não consiga ver ela...

— E quem disse que faço isso por Natalya? — A monegasca se levantou, jogando os convites em cima do sofá — Faço isso por mim.

Saiu da sala, dando passos largos. No convite, a companhia de dança da garota anunciava o "Cisne Negro", apresentação única... Em Moscou.

* * *

_Where is your God? Where is your God?_

* * *

As duas irmãs estavam em casa, assistindo TV. Podia parecer algo normal, mas era especial. 31 de Dezembro de 1991... O fim da União Soviética.

Katya não estava completamente feliz, mas não estava muito triste. Sabia que aquele era o melhor a se fazer... Era para o bem da família – e, principalmente, para o bem da sanidade deles. Talvez Ivan precisasse de algum tempo para se acalmar e entender a situação em que se encontrava, mas, sim, aquilo era para o bem de todos.

Natalya, por outro lado, estava animada. Era algo raro de se ver, mas aquela ocasião era completamente especial para a garota. Era sua liberdade sendo assinada. E por mais que, em consideração aos tempos antigos, ela tentasse se sentir triste ou com um pé atrás, só queria ver aqueles papéis assinados de uma vez, sem mais demoras.

Alguns minutos depois, terminaram de assinar, apertando as mãos uns dos outros. Katya e Natalya se abraçaram, comemorando. Nat apertou bem o abraço, não deixando a outra irmã se afastar - ah, quanto tempo tinham esperado por aquilo?

— Talvez... Talvez Deus não tenha se esquecido de nós, sestra. — Katya falou, abraçando sua irmã mais forte.

Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Natalya foi atender, então o carteiro a entregou as cartas. O coração da bielorrussa falhou ao ler de onde vinha. Mônaco.

E na Europa Ocidental, uma garota também assistia a TV com seus irmãos. E quando o papel foi assinado, ela também os abraçou. Aquele era o começo de uma nova era para todos.

* * *

_Where is your God...?_

* * *

A monegasca estava ansiosa. Andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia parar quieta. Queria olhar para a plateia, mas o diretor não gostaria de ver isso. Sua roupa estava começando a ficar suada - a ansiedade era tanta que até suas mãos estavam suando, o que raramente acontecia.

— Amèlie, vá para o seu lugar. Vamos começar em dois minutos.

Ela seguiu a ordem, indo para seu lugar. Respirou fundo, mais ansiosa do que costumava ficar.

Por mais que tivesse medo de se magoar de novo, tinha que arriscar. Não via a bielorrussa há anos, precisava saber se alguma coisa tinha mudado - talvez, na aparência, ela estivesse mais alta, mais bonita, mais loira. Mas e em outros aspectos? Ah, Amèlie sabia muito bem o que lhe interessava naquele caso - e a espera só tornava tudo mais difícil. Se ela estivesse lá, aquele seria o novo começo das duas. Mas se não estivesse...

Mentalmente, Amèlie desejou que ela estivesse lá. E por mais que achasse difícil... Ela ainda tinha esperança.

Então os dois minutos se passaram. A cortina levantou. A música começou a tocar... E ela se virou. Após alguns minutos, identificou Natalya no meio das pessoas. Sorriu verdadeiramente depois de muito tempo.

* * *

_Do you really want?_

* * *

— Foi bom te encontrar de novo. — Amèlie falou.

Depois da apresentação, as duas saíram para conversar, colocar o assunto em dia. Tantos anos distantes uma da outra não as afastaram tanto. Na verdade, se passassem por cima de alguns pequenos pontos, poderiam dizer que as coisas continuavam como antes. Não por completo, mas quem sabe?

— Foi. Espero que possamos nos ver de novo.

Elas sorriram. Natalya olhou para baixo por um momento, respirando fundo. Ela queria falar. Durante o tempo que passou, apenas ensaiou mentalmente o que falaria. E agora que tinha a chance, não aproveitaria. Irônico, não?

— Bem, tenho que ir. Até mais, Amèlie. A apresentação foi ótima. Até mais. — A bielorrussa virou, dando passos largos pela rua.

Mas não conseguiu sair de lá. Antes que pudesse sequer atravessar a rua, sentiu dois braços envolvendo-a. O calor do corpo da monegasca aqueceu levemente Natalya, o que a fez corar. Podia sentir a respiração da outra em seu pescoço, e mesmo naquele frio, podia jurar que estava com calor. Todos os anos sem contato trouxeram sentimentos que ela já até tinha se esquecido como eram. Mas poderia se lembrar deles.

— Fique.

Não recusou o convite.

* * *

_Do you really want me?_

* * *

Um beijo, o começo. O toque dos lábios, o desejo, a falta. A necessidade de preencher todos os anos da separação foi exposta. A saudade. As peles se tocando, as palavras soltas no quarto. Os olhares, as carícias, tudo que elas desejaram. Porque anos de separação não seriam saciados por apenas um beijo - ah, não. Anos de separação não seriam esquecidos por um abraço. A falta de toque, de carinho, de amor não seria esquecida apenas por um sorriso, por um simples aperto de mão. Porque havia o amor, mas também havia desejo.

Mas o prazer não era a felicidade – esta se encontrava no ato de se sentirem completas. O pedaço que faltava voltou para seu devido lugar. As coisas estavam voltando para o devido lugar. Porque quando as peles se tocavam ou quando suas bocas se encontravam, podia sentir o coração bater mais forte, mais rápido. Podia sentir este voltando a bater como antes. Tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

Será?

* * *

_Do you really want me dead or alive…_

* * *

— Bom dia. — Natalya sorriu enquanto colocava sua roupa. Um pouco constrangida ao perceber que algumas peças de roupa estavam "danificadas", ela respirou fundo. Poderia arrumá-las depois.

— Bom dia. — Amèlie também sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Agora que já estava com a outra, não sabia como reagir, o que fazer. Novamente, o cão que persegue o carro.

O silêncio dominou então. E quando elas se olharam novamente, estavam sérias - sabiam que aquele era apenas um oasis no meio do deserto. Elas não podiam ficar juntas. O mundo não era perfeito e nunca seria - as circunstâncias nunca mudariam, por mais que elas quisessem. A guerra tinha acabado, mas teriam que conviver com o resultado dela para sempre. E constataram isso quando se despediram alguns minutos depois.

* * *

_...To live a lie?_

_Tell me would you kill to save your life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

* * *

Elas precisavam seguir em frente novamente. A ameaça de Ivan ainda pairava no ar, principalmente quando Natalya se lembrava da sua situação. Queria fugir com Amèlie. Quando estava com ela, simplesmente não era Belarus, nem ela era Mônaco. Elas eram Natalya e Amèlie, duas mulheres apaixonadas.

E como o tempo não espera as coisas se arrumarem, ele passou. Os dias viraram semanas, e as semanas, meses. Os meses viraram anos e, antes que pudessem notar, passaram-se duas décadas. E o frio já havia passado, o coração dos países já estava aquecido. Ivan não era mais tão sádico, sua família estava mais unida. Elas haviam crescido em âmbito sentimental, e um dia, a liberdade veio.

— Quero que você seja feliz, sestra. — Ivan falou. Natalya estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro. Não pensou que ele estivesse lá.

— O que quer dizer com isso, brat? — Ela o perguntou, um pouco desconfiada. Ele apenas sorriu... E, dessa vez, não parecia ser falso.

— Você não esqueceu a capitalista, da~? — A bielorrussa corou, olhando para baixo. Não... Nunca tinha esquecido ela. Mesmo se tentasse. — Garotas adoram flores. Temos girassóis lindos esse ano.

Então ele colocou as mãos para trás, saindo da sala. Aquilo ficou na cabeça da bielorrussa... O último empecilho tinha ido embora. E pensando nisso, ela fechou o livro, se levantando do sofá e correndo para seu quarto. Precisava fazer isso.

* * *

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

* * *

Já estava tarde e Amèlie, por mais que fosse paciente, estava estranhando aquela ligação. Quem, em santa e plena sanidade mental, ligaria tão tarde simplesmente para falar "não saia de casa hoje"? Não reconheceu a voz - ligação cortada - e nem o número. Apesar do seu bom senso ter mandado ela desligar o telefone na tomada e ir dormir, alguma coisa simplesmente disse-a para esperar. Então esperou.

E quando eram três e vinte da manhã, alguém bateu na sua porta. Irritada, ela abriu, mas logo viu-se tomada pela surpresa. Natalya.

— Eu não... Amèlie, eu n-não te dei valor... Eu deixei Ivan ficar entre nós, por favor, me diga que eu não cheguei tarde demais...

Natalya, após o que falou, não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas saíssem. Da mesma forma que Amèlie não conseguiu se controlar, abraçando a outra forte antes de beijá-la. Nat fechou os olhos, correspondendo o beijo e apertando um pouco o tecido do pijama da outra. E quando se separaram, Amèlie sorriu, abraçando a bielorrussa com mais força.

— Eu esperei por você esses anos todos, Nat. Você sempre foi a única.

A garota sorriu para sua amante, abaixando o rosto em seguida. Não diria... Mas depois de todos aqueles anos, Amèlie nunca tinha deixado de ser a única.

* * *

_This hurricane is chasing us all underground_

* * *

**Então... Foi isso. Eu realmente gostei do resultado. E ficou tão grande que me assustou.**  
**Agora vou parar de falar porque eu devia estar dormindo. LKJHDSLGJSD Deixem reviews, por favor. **


End file.
